


My Immortal: The Web Series *ONESHOTS*

by chasing_stars_and_cigarettes



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes/pseuds/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots based on the My Immortal Web Series. R&R please! And if you guys have any requests, just comment or PM me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're My Immortal and I'm Yours...

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So sorry that this took forever! So much journalism work to do for Uni :’)
> 
> So this was an interesting one shot to write :’) I actually needed the help of the fabulous Brian McLellan, the director, writer, editor and Loopin of the web series! Thanks for the story line and helping me understand Harry Potter a bit better!
> 
> This was requested by Candace Meeks who plays Violet and Lizzie  Hope you like this honey :’) So here it is anyway. Hope you and all the cool goffik readers out there enjoy this!

The moonlight followed Enoby as she waltzed gloomily through the dungeons. She had her eyes glued to a black book in her hands which said on the front ‘Enoby’s Diary’ in bloody red writing. She found reading the past entries of her diary highly entertaining. They were so dark and miserable it made her smile but not really cause she’s a goth and goths don’t smile. 

Before she found herself in the dungeon, Hermione, Vampire and Ron invited her to play some preppy game with them. What was it called again? 'Bully'? She had watched her preppy friends play it before. It was really immature but she had to admit; that boy, Gary Smith; totally gothic! He had a scar and everything!

Enoby started humming a song which she wrote in her diary. This then lead to actual singing. It was a sad song about a gothic boy killing his dog to get a place secured in hell. It was tragic.

Enoby stopped singing and tore her eyes away from the diary as she noticed a shadow moving beside her. She looked around the dungeon to see no one. Then at the top of the corridor, a girl rounded the corner. She was now facing the goth.

Enoby had seen this girl before. She had seen her the night she played Werewolf: The Apocalypse with her acquaintances. There was something sinister going on. 

The girl smirked and disappeared around the corner. Enoby was about to run to where the girl once stood but was distracted by her phone ringing.

666*Two gloriously gothic days later*666#420blazeit666

Hermione pushed past a large crowd of people who were all dancing and grinding with each other. She made her way towards Ron who sat on a sofa with a few other Gryffindor’s, “Ron, have you seen Enoby?” 

“I don’t know. But last time I checked she seemed pretty damn drunk and that was an hour ago,” he explained.

“Come help me find her,” Hermione grabbed him by the arm.

“She’ll be fine. She’s a Mary-sure. What could possibly happen to her?” Ron smirked shrugging her grip off his arm.

“Ron.” Hermione gave him a stern and piercing look. It must’ve affected him because he immediately stood up.

“OK, fine let’s find her.”

*** ** *** 666XXX***

An hour later, they were still searching everywhere throughout the house party for Enoby. She probably wasn’t at the party anymore. She was probably off doing gothic things like sacrificing goats. Maybe even - -

“Found her,” Ron said in a matter of fact voice. He pointed towards a door. Hermione’s mouth hung open at the sight.

There, propped up against the door with her legs around some guys waist was Enoby. The two were making out ferociously yet gothicly despite the fact the guy was a prep. 

“Oh my god, I’m gonna kill her!” Hermione made her way over to the door. She pulled the two apart. As Enoby was propped up with her legs around the guys waist she fell straight to the floor.

“Excuse me, but she has a boyfriend!” Hermione shouting at the prep. He raised his hands in defense and backed away from her. Hermione then bent down to Enoby’s level to see the goth nearly asleep on the floor.

“Enoby,” no response, “ENOBY!”

“Huh, hwuhhh…” Enoby looked up at Hermione.

“Where have you been? How much alcohol have you had?” 

“I…hed lick...2 beeeeers…”

“I can already tell that’s a lie, Enoby.”

“Nerrrr….A sweeeear…Hermiiiiiooneeeeee…I’d twoooooo beers…”

“Enoby, did you even know that guy?”

Enoby nodded wearily, “he’sh…call’d Zhaaaack…”

“Yeah? Another lie. He was a prep.” Hermione smiled pathetically at her.

Enoby gasped and went wide eyed, “He…he waz a prep…?”

“Yeah…”

“Why??”

“He just was!”

Enoby sat in silence for a while before randomly busting into tears. She tried to stand up but was helped by Hermione. 

“I need…the bathrooooom…” Enoby began to stumble away, holding onto things.

“Should we go with her?” Hermione asked.

“Nah, she’ll probably snap at us or something.” Ron replied sighing as he walked away.

***666***

Instead of landing in the bathroom, Enoby managed to fall into a bedroom. She lay on the ground for a few seconds. Everyone scowled at her and closed the door leaving her in the room alone. The goth pulled herself up. On the bed was a necklace. It was silver and had a charm that said ‘#gothic’. Enoby crawled towards the bed and tried to reach out to it. A hand came out of nowhere and snatched it up.

“Hello, Enoby,” a girl sat down on the bed in front of her. She looked familiar yet blurry. Enoby saw she had blonde hair and deep red lips. She was the girl from the dungeon.

“D-don’t ger runnin’ off thish time…” Enoby instructed the girl waving a finger at her.

“Wow, someone’s had much to drink! And look, you’ve been crying poor thing. You see, I felt bad for you. Having to slut up for the people around you. So I lured you up here. You just so happened to find your way into this room of all places. But actually, I pushed you.”

“Cooool…”

“Silly me though! Left this on the bed! I wouldn’t want you to get at this!” She held up the necklace, “if anything happened to this, I would probably be done for. Well, that’s assuming you haven’t found any horcruxes yet.”

“Waaaiiit…whyyyy am I in here??” Enoby said wearily, “Who th’ fuck are you…”

The girl smiled, “I’ve been watching you and your friends for a while now.Particularly Potter. But I’ve noticed, you are a very interesting character. You’re like me. Perfect in every way…”

Enoby laughed whilst letting her head fall back. She then fell back and laughed whilst staring at the ceiling. After a few seconds she went quiet. She started to fall asleep. She was pulled from her state when she found herself being pulled forward by her arms. Her head rested on the girl’s lap. 

“Also,” the girl stroked Enoby’s hair, “my name’s Violet.”

Enoby stared off into the distance as Violet continued, “You’re just like me, Enoby. You’re a Mary-Sue. You’re perfect in every way. You can do anything. Everyone loves you. You get what you want. And you’re so beautiful.” 

Enoby slowly looked up expecting to get a closer look at Violet. Instead she was surprised to find the girl kissing her. If Enoby wasn’t so drunk she would’ve pulled away. But she was indeed drunk. So, why not? As the preps say; YOLO!

Violet pulled away and looked at Enoby, “You’re My Immortal…and I’m yours…”

She then kissed her again. Enoby reached her hands up to pull Violet closer to her. Enoby had kissed girls before but there was something different about this girl. She was really alluring. And why was she always following her? Was something else going on here? She also wondered why it was hard to breathe all of a sudden. She couldn’t tell if it was the tongue down her throat or Violet’s hands which had wrapped around her neck and were starting to squeeze really tightly.

“LET HER GO!” A voice sounded. The two girls parted and looked at the door. There stood Hermione with her wand out.

Violet removed her hands from Enoby's throat. She pushed the goth away forcefully and stood up. She also drew her wand out from her pocket.

“See you around Enoby,” Violet sneered at her. She then waved her wand and disappeared.

Hermione rushed to Enoby’s aid. 

“Enoby, are you OK?” She asked with a voice full of concern.

“Uhh…yeawwwh…she was *hic* nice…” Enoby slurred. Hermione rolled her eyes at her as she fell back and drifted off into a sleep.


	2. A Very Gothic Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! How do our favourite goths celebrate Christmas? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a little Christmas special for y'all! I recommend listening to some Christmas tunes whilst reading this ;) Hope you guys enjoy it!

Enoby never was a Christmas-y person. She always moped about in her dorm whilst her dark acquaintances paraded around with their families and participated in all that mushy stuff. She was too gothic for that kind of stuff.

Enoby’s sister Fangoria –or Jenna as she often seems to say her name is- always sent her tweets hinting that she should come home which then lead to conversations that went along these lines.

Goth_grl_gerard_way_marry_me_666:  
@Jenna_Way Y wud I com home 2 do mooshee tihngs wen I cud be doin gottik tings lik hangin wit satan ??

Jenna_Way:  
@Goth_grl_gerard_way_marry_me_666 Hmmm, I dunno enoby :/ maybe it’s because Christmas is about spending time with the ones you love ??? #logic

Goth_grl_gerard_way_marry_me_666:  
@Jenna_Way Fangoria u r such a prep ! im cumin hom durin the summr! Leev me alone ! #pissedoffcuzimagoffandthatswhatgoffsdo

Jenna_Way:  
@Goth_grl_gerard_way_marry_me_666 Whatever… Merry Christmas anyway

Goth_grl_gerard_way_marry_me_666:  
@Jenna_Way Eugh…

“Didn’t you mention way back in September that Jenna’s pregnant?” Hermione asked looking at the goth who was trying to turn a flower into a pentagram.

“Who?”

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, “Fangoria.”

“Oh yeah,” Enoby continued to toy with the flower, “she’s like five months in now. Why do you ask?”

“Maybe you should go and see your family this year. I’m sure they’d be so overwhelmed to see you again.” Hermione suggested, “especially Jenna!” 

Enoby stopped playing with the flower and looked at Hermione, “No, Hermione, I will see them in June when Summer begins.”

“But the baby’s due to arrive in April! Please tell me you’re gonna visit her then!”

“I’ll see Flame in June.”

“Flame?”

“Yeah, the baby’s gonna be called Flame,” Enoby smiled, “pretty goth, huh?”

“I’m gonna go right on ahead and assume you chose the name,” Hermione rolled her eyes, “Just, please Enoby. You really should go see your family. It would be nice.”

“No, Hermione. Now can we move on?” Enoby gritted her teeth.

There was a minute filled with awkward silence. Enoby continued to play with the flower and Hermione just sat on her bed looking off into space. She chewed at her lip until it nearly bled. 

“You know what? I’m going out,” Hermione declared as she got her shoes on and made her way towards the door. Enoby watched her, “I have better things to do than sit and mope around.”

The goth stared in disbelief, “What is your problem?!” 

Hermione spun around quickly to face Enoby, “Oh I have no idea, Enoby! Maybe it’s fact you’re being a tad bit ungrateful right now.”

“Excuse me?”

“You have the opportunity to go see your family and to celebrate but no! You’re just gonna sit here and play with fucking plants! I mean, come on! How do you think Harry feels? He has no one! How do you think that feels? The thought of all your friends leaving to go and celebrate Christmas with their families! I just can’t get over how ungrateful you can be, sometimes!”

Enoby was silent. She just looked at the carpet. She had never seen this side to Hermione. She actually shook a bit.

“I’m going now.” Hermione declared as she turned.

“WAIT!”

Hermione stopped and slowly turned back around to face her friend, “yes?”

“OK, so…” the goth sat up a bit, “I know I can be a bit of a bitch but I actually was going to go see them this year. But - - I can’t…”

Hermione looked confused, “What do you mean?”

Enoby sighed heavily, “I actually kinda…over spent this year…” her voice began to crack a bit, “on Hot Topic…” the goth then began to shed tears, “and I have no money right now.”

Hermione stood in silence for a while. Enoby sat on the carpet crying to herself. She thought her friend would've comforted her but instead Hermione began to laugh. Really laugh. Enoby was confused as to why her friend found this humorous.

“Enoby, that’s all you had to say. Like yeah, you’re gonna have to stop spending money so much,” she advised, “But if you want I’ll talk to your parents. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“Am I a horrible person, Hermione?”

“No, you’re not. I’m sorry for shouting.”

“OK…”

Hermione sat down beside her friend, “I’m sure we can work something out.”

She put her arms around the goth and cuddled her comfortingly.

XXXXXXXX66666666MERRYCHRISTMASURRBODYXXXXXXXXXX

A few nights later, Enoby and the gang found themselves at an annual Christmas house party. Usually the night before all the students left to visit their families there was a house party in Hogsmeade for everybody to hang out and be festive. It was also held in that douche, Sam’s, house. But it was worth it.

“I said ‘HAVE YOU SEEN HARRY AND DRACO?’” Hermione shouted to Ron. She couldn’t hear herself over the sound of Snow is Falling by Shakin Stevens blaring from the speakers.

“WHAT?!”

“HARRY AND DRACO! HAVE YOU SEEN THEM????!!!”

“WHAAAAT???!!!”

Hermione rolled her eyes and drew a lightning bolt on her forehead with her finger and then made a searching gesture.

“Ohhhh…” Ron understood. He then shrugged. Luckily they heard the music being turned down.

“NO! NO! THAT’S MY JAM! THAT IS MY JAM, HARRY!” Draco’s slurry voice sounded.

“Found ‘em,” Ron sighed. They both looked over towards the speaker to see it was Harry who had lowered the volume. Beside him was a drunken Draco who was dancing spontaneously.

Hermione smiled and laughed at Draco as he acted a fool. Harry tried to settle him down but was failing miserably as he also had been drinking.

“HERMIONE! RON!” A cheerful voice sounded. Hermione and Ron looked around to see the happy face of Lizzie who was followed by Hargrid, “MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS!”

She hugged her the two and laughed. She pulled away and placed Santa hats on their heads, “Now we’re all festive! I got Enoby a black one. Speaking of Enoby, where is she?”

“Oh she’s outside having a cigarette. I'm gonna be doing the thingy later for her later so you better be staying until the end.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enoby entered the house as she came in from her smoke break. She made her way towards a table and poured herself a glass of punch.

“Well, well, well, look who it is.”

“Enoby Darkness Dementia Raven Way.”

Enoby looked up to see two irritatingly familiar faces approach her. It was……Snap and Loopin!

“What are you fucking preps doing here?!” Enoby exclaimed.

“Relax. We’re not here to ruin the party. Only participating in some Christmas festivities like you and all your buddies,” Loopin explained.

“Yeah, I really hope Santa comes,” Snap laughed which caused his other half to also laugh, “I’m being serious, dude.”

Loopin stared at Snap in disbelief.

“Whatever, losers. I have better things to do than hang with you,” Enoby said through gritted teeth. She walked away carrying her punch.

XXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

“LAST CHRISTMAS, I GAVE YOU MY HEART!” A drunken Harry sang.

“BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY YOU GAVE IT AWAY!” Continued the drunken Draco.

The two boys stood in front of a TV that was connected to a karaoke machine. They both held mics in their hands.

“Jesus, Harry, we’re pretty amazing singers!” Draco said into the mic.

“We are, Draco! Let’s start a band!”

“SHUT UP AND SING!” A random guy shouted.

“OK-OK-” Draco winced, “SIMPLY HAVIN’ A WONDERFUL- - Oh wait wrong song…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Are you having a fun time, y Lady?” Hargrid asked Lizzie who was leaning against his shoulder. She wasn’t drunk but she had a beer in her hand.

“Oh my gosh! Yes. I love this party! We should come to the next Christmas party too!” The young girl squealed with excitement.

Hargrid laughed. Lizzie brought him so much joy. Her happiness made him smile everyday.

“Oooh! Look who decided to sit under the mistletoe!!!!” A voice shouted. Hargrid looked towards the voice to see a guy looking in his direction. His heart jumped to his throat as he slowly looked up. There was indeed mistletoe hanging from a decoration that hung on the ceiling. Oh shit!

“Oh! Mistletoe! Hargrid, you know what they say,” Lizzie smiled at him.

He began to sweat a bit, “Umm, yes I know what they say, Lizzie.”

Lizzie put her drink to the side, “I guess we’re gonna have to then. If we don’t, a woman is going to kill us in our sleep and take our dogs to hell…”

Hargrid just stared for a while. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He stared as Lizzie closed her eyes and leaned close to him. He thought ‘fuck it. Why not’ and also leaned forward. Their lips barely touched before they were rudely interrupted.

“Yo, bitches!” It was Harry with Draco, “We have to come do the thingy for Enoby now.”

“Yay!” Lizzie skipped away to find Hermione. Harry and Draco attempted to follow her by trying not to fall. Hargrid stared in disbelief. It nearly happened!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

“You know what, Snap?”

“Yes, Loopy?”

The two zombies were sprawled out on a sofa.

“I honestly think these drinks have been spiked. Like - like - We’ve only been here 5 minutes and I’m wasted,” Loopin laughing obnoxiously.

“No – No – No! We’ve been here for like an hour…” Snap corrected him, “But I am also wasted as fuck.”

“Haha, lol.”

“Lol, you said lol.”

“Shut up, Snap,” Loopin laughed again.

“Hey! Look it’s Potter and Malfoy!" Harry and Draco stumbled passed with a grumpy looking Hargrid following them, "Those guys are *hic* awesome.”

“Tell me about,” Looping drank some more punch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

“So what is it you wanna show me, guys?” Enoby asked as she walked outside and sparked up a cigarette. She was followed by Hermione, Ron, Lizzie, Hargrid and Harry and   
Draco who were swaying and wore obnoxious smiles

“OK, so we’ve decided to all pitch in and give you a little Christmas present. Trust me you’ll love it,” Hermione explained. She looked around at the group.

“Oh, you guys didn’t have to. I’m not that perfect,” Enoby boasted as she smoked her cigarette.

“I’M SO EXCITED TO SEE YOUR HAPPY FACE!” Lizzie squealed with excitement.

“OK,” Enoby closed her eyes and held out her hand, “I’m ready. Have at me.”

Ron stepped forward and smiled as he placed something in Enoby’s hand, “You can look now.”

Enoby opened her eyes and stared at what was placed in her hand. Her jaw dropped slightly. In her hand was a train ticket. 

“Guess you’re gonna get to see your family after all,” Hermione smiled. 

Enoby couldn’t stop staring at the ticket as a smile began to form on her face. She just seemed to stare at the ticket in awe.

“Speechless?” Ron asked.

Enoby looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes, “Oh my god! I love you guys so much! Thank you!” She through away her cigarette and extended her arms, “C’mon, I’m offering hugs right now ‘cause I’ve had a few drinks.”

They all huddled into a group hug and started laughing.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Enoby smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Goth_grl_gerard_way_marry_me_666:  
@Jenna_Way Hey ! Gess whos comin home 4 crismas this year???

Jenna_Way:  
@Goth_grl_gerard_way_marry_me_666 Oh my god really ? :L yaaay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave kudos and/or comments. If anyone has any requests don't be afraid to say and i'll see what I can do for you ! :d
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

**Author's Note:**

> A.N OK so I know it was super long but I dunno I guess I got really carried away! :’) Drunk Enoby is fun Enoby. Anyway, Candace, I hope you like it !   
> Everyone R&R and also if any of you guys have any suggestions, don’t be afraid to PM me or reblog 


End file.
